


A little bit of forgiveness is all we need

by blossom_angel85



Series: A little bit of forgiveness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt from a face book writers page. Write a paragraph where a character apologizes without using the words apologize, regret or sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of forgiveness is all we need

A little bit of forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Pairing: Destiel

 

Chapter 2

Cas had been out of it for about three days, he hadn’t woken up once, however he could still hear Dean praying and talking to him, and he just wished he had the strength to wake up and tell Dean that he was the one who was the one who should be and that he should be the one who needs to be forgiven, not Dean. He had listened to Lucifer when he said he was in expendable and that Dean and Sam only ever wanted him around when he was useful. He just wanted a chance to prove to Dean that he could be useful again. 

It was a stupid idea, He had to go for months with Lucifer at the helm, seeing him cause destruction and damage to those around him. It was such a terrible feeling knowing you were stuck and couldn’t do a thing to stop this from happening. What had been worse was the look on Dean’s face when he realized that Cas had said yes to Lucifer. The look of disappointment, and grief. He looked like a man who had just lost his best friend.. Well, really, Cas was Dean’s best friend, and Cas just knew that if he was able to wake up and get out of this bed, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to Dean. 

Finally after another two days of sleeping and healing, and hearing Dean beside him, not going anywhere, Cas finally began to stir, his fingers twitching and his body adjusting a little, moving into the the warmth of the body that was laying beside him and burying his head into Dean’s shoulder. Dean held his breath a little, and waited to see if he would wake up. It seemed like forever, but finally Cas began to slowly open his eyes, blinking rapidly to let his eyes adjust to the light and Dean smiled down at him, “Dean, “I’m...”. He was about to try to beg for forgiveness, but Dean cut him off.. “It’s okay buddy”, He whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling as he wrapped Cas in his arms. It was going to take some time, but he was going to be there for Cas every step of the way till he was better and fully healed. 

“Thank you Dean”, Cas said smiling tiredly and looking over into Dean’s eyes, he felt safe and warm for the first time in months and as he looked around the room, he realized he was in Dean’s bedroom, which made his heart skip a beat. He had not put Cas in any other room, but his own, which to him meant that Dean was already forgiving him. He wanted to say more, but he was still so tired and hungry, a fact which was made known to Dean when he heard Cas’s stomach rumble. “How bout you get some more rest and I’ll go fix you something to eat and drink?”. Cas didn’t want Dean to go, but food did sound rather good now. “I’ll be back, I promise”. With that, he kissed his forehead and then got Cas more comfortable and watched as he snuggled up with Dean’s pillow and fell right back asleep again, his heart filling with a warmth and love he didn’t know he could possess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> I have decided to expand on this one a little more. I am not sure where it’s going to go or anything, I am just looking for a bit of fluff and comfort. It might turn into smut later or a proper story line, but for now it’s just Dean and Cas realizing what they mean to each other after they almost lost each other. Although it is a series, to get the best effect so you aren't lose, I suggest reading each piece of work. Each chapter can be a continuation onto the next and also a finality so if I don’t come back to it, it doesn’t leave any unanswered questions or cliff hangers.


End file.
